


Of Gestures and Appreciation

by nanuk_dain



Series: Of Soldiers and Secrets [20]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-19
Updated: 2011-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Major Winters makes a gift. Or: How Major Winters abuses his position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Gestures and Appreciation

  
[   
](http://pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/pic/0008xqg1)   


 

“What do you think?”

Lew looked up from the report he'd been writing – all right, he'd more been falling asleep over it rather than actually working on it – and focussed on the hand in front of his face. There were two sets of dog tags dangling from Dick's long fingers, and Lew reached out to hold them steady.

“They're dog tags, Dick. I've seen those before. More than once, actually.” he replied with a dry tone to his voice.

“Read them.” Dick said, not bothered by Lew's sarcasm at all.

Lew turned the tags over in his hand and did as he was told. It took him a moment to understand the significance of the tags. Ron and Carwood named as each others' next of kin, the same address on both sets of dog tags. Those weren't standard tags – especially considering that both Ron and Lip had left the army about four months ago.

“Abusing your position, hmm, Major?” Lew couldn't help teasing when he turned in his chair to look at Dick who was standing right behind him.

Dick blushed, but he looked defiant rather than embarrassed. “Maybe.”

“It's for a good cause.” Lew said to make him feel better, but he couldn't entirely keep the teasing edge out of his voice. “You're such a big romantic, you know that?”

Suddenly, Dick looked worried. “You think it's too much?”

Lew smiled. He rarely saw Dick unsure of something, but on this matter, he obviously really needed Lew's assurance. “No, Dick, it's not. They're going to love them.”

“You think?” Dick still looked unconvinced.

“I _know_.” Lew said with all the confidence he had in this – and that was a lot. Then he snorted. “Ron _moved to Huntington_ for Lip, Dick. You can't be more obvious than that.”

Dick was quiet for a moment. “I'm going to move to Nixon for you.”

“I know.” Lew grinned. It was a huge and slightly stupid grin, he was sure, but he couldn't help it. “So, am I going to get a new set of dog tags, too?”

Dick just raised an eyebrow. “We're still on active duty, Lew. I hardly think that would be wise.”

Lew put on his best pout, knowing what it did to Dick. “So you go through all that trouble for Ron and Lip, but not for me?”

Dick seemed entirely unaffected. “I'm not falling for that, Lew.”

Lew shrugged with a smirk. “It was worth a try.”

Dick just chuckled and let his hand trail down Lew's neck, an almost risky gesture in this setting, before he turned and left the office, the dog tags securely hidden in his pocket.

***

Two weeks later, when Lew returned to his billet after a day spent in the office, he found a letter on his pillow. He frowned, wondering who had dared to enter his room while he was gone, and he reached for it. It was too heavy for a normal letter, and there was a metallic sound when he turned the envelope over. He ripped it open, and a set of brand new dog tags fell into his palm.

At first, he was surprised. It took him a moment until he remembered the conversation he'd had with Dick some time ago. When he'd read over the tags, he had to smile so hard it almost hurt, and he would never admit to anyone – not even Dick – that his eyes prickled. His thumb gently rubbed over the letters on the metal that was slowly warming in his hands, and he decided he loved the feel of it.

There was a small piece of paper folded in the envelope, and Lew pulled it out and read over the two lines that were written in Dick's strong handwriting.

 _'Don't wear them before we're out of the service. I won't, either.'_

**Author's Note:**

> Header made by Megan_Moonlight


End file.
